fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of Quackerjack's Grotto
Quackerjack, Hugs, Tugs, Buggy, Huggy, and Earl went inside the clubhouse lair as Quackerjack covered his eyes for a surprise. "Hey, kids, why can't you tell me what's this all about?" Quackerjack asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Tugs said with a smile. "He'll be surprised and so pleased, won't he, Buggy?" Hugs asked. "Oh, yes. Now remember, just keep cover your eyes." Buggy added. "And no peeking." Huggy giggled. "We're getting closer." Earl explained. When they got into the room... "Okay, Quackerjack. You can open your eyes now." Tugs told him Quackerjack opened his eyes, and gasped at the... statue of Pinkie Pie! "Kids! You're the best!" Quackerjack said, excitedly, as he gave Hugs, Tugs, Buggy, Huggy, and Earl a hug and rushed to the statue, as he continues, "It looks just like her! It even has her beautiful eyes! (he giggled) 'Why, Pinkie Pie, Run away with you?' (he giggled, again) This is also... So sudden!" He giggled and spins around in joyfully. Suddenly he gasped in terror as he sees Jafar, who was staring at him, angry. "Papa!" Quackerjack gulped. Hugs, Tugs, Buggy, Huggy, and Earl hid quickly. Meowth, Wobbuffet, Seviper, and Cacnea were a few feet behind Jafar. They had their heads in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Jafar said angrily. Quackerjack bit his lip and began to explain, "But, Papa, I--" "Is it true you rescued a pink female pony from drowning?" Jafar demanded "Papa, I had to!" Quackerjack said. "Contact between Non Disneyworld and Disneyworld is strictly forbidden! Quackerjack, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Jafar shouted. "She would've died!" Quackerjack sad. "One less pony girl to worried about!" Jafar cried. "You DON'T even know her!" Quackerjack snapped angrily. "Know her?! I Don't have to know her! This is an outrage! For which I am Jafar, the scourge of Agrabah! Once the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Jafar shouted, angrily. That did it for Quackerjack as he snarled and growled and turns red in his anger face and yelled in the screaming tone, "PAPA, I LOVE HER!!!!!" Suddenly he gasped in horror. "OH, NO!" Meowth shouted in the sock tone. "WOBB?!" Wobbuffet gasped in fear. "SEVIPER?!!" Seviper gulped I terror. "CACNEA?!!" Cacnea screamed in horror. "Uh-oh!" Hugs gasped. "I believe we're in big, big trouble, now." Tugs gulped in fear. "Oh, man!" Buggy yelped in horror. "Oh, dear! Oh, my!" Huggy gulped. "What are we going to do?!" Earl cried. "No!" Jaar gasped in shock but suddenly angry. "Have you lost your centimes compactly?! She's a pony! You're a toymaker duck!" "I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE IT'S UNFAIR!!" Quackerjack harsher angrily shouted. "So help me, Quackerjack, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Jafar said. Jafar's Snake Staff began to destroy the collections. "Run!" Hugs and Tugs screamed in fear. "Hide!" Buggy yelped in horror. "We're doomed!" Earl gasped in shock. "Take Cover!" Huggy gulped in terror. Jafar continues to destroy Quackerjack's collections then he points at the Pinkie Pie statue. "PAPA, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Quackerjack screamed. But I was too late for him. As the statue was destroyed, Quackerjack gasped and starting to crying, "No! My statue! Broken like a cheep toy!" He begans to cry in his tears. "My career is ruined, and my heart is broken!" Jafar's face turn anger to guilt, then he walked sadly. Meowth walked towards to Quackerjack and said, "Quackerjack, look, we--" "Just go away...!" Quackerjack sobbed, as Meowth, Wobbuffet, Seviper, Cacnea, Hugs, Tugs, Buggy, Huggy, and Earl walked sadly away, then the toymaker duck was weeping. Suddenly, Ozzy and Strut got inside the cottage and saw Quackerjack crying in his sadness. "Poor toymaker duck." Ozzy said. "Poor sweet toymaker duck." Strut added. Quackerjack stops crying and saw the egg thieves, as he gulps in scared. "He has a very serious problem." Ozzy added. "If only there was something we can do." Strut said, "But there is something." Quackerjack felt really frightened and scared as he said, "Ozzy and Strut...? What are you doing here?" "Don't be scared." Strut said. "We represent someone who can help you." Ozzy added. "Some n who could make all your dreams come true." Strut explains. "Just your imagine." Ozzy and Strut said both. "You and your pony princess." Ozzy said. "Together... Forever..." Ozzy and Strut said, sweetly. "But-- But-- But I don't understand." Quackerjack explains. "Drake has great powers." Strut explains. Quackerjack gasped in surprise, "The evil penguin?! Why--I--I--Why that could've possibly...! No! I won't tell Drake! So, get out of here and leave me alone!" He cried as he sobbed again. "Curtin yourself." Ozzy sighed, as he and Strut walked away. "It was just a suggestion, Ozzy, you'd hear me? A suggestion." Strut said, as he kicks the statue face of Pinkie Pie over to Quackerjack. Quackerjack stopped sobbing and looks at Pinkie Pie's satue face then he said, "Wait!" "Yes?" Ozzy and Strut asked. "I'll go with you two." Quackerjack explained. "We'll bring you to Drake's lair." Ozzy added. "YES!" Quackerjack said, excitedly, "Pinkie Pie and I will be together forever!" Quackerjack then follows Ozzy and Strut to Drake's evil lair. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction